


坏掉的人偶

by boloud



Series: 重生蝎 [1]
Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Gen, depressed scorpius
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/boloud
Summary: 死掉的蝎子又回到了小时候从头再来





	坏掉的人偶

**Author's Note:**

> 重生了变成无所谓心态了的蝎子，大概是没人救得回来了的【。  
> 心情不好时候的鱼，让他抑郁了我就开心起来了（？）  
> 对不起我是变态【跪

无所谓了。  
这也早就无所谓了。  
看着王位上被自己称作父亲的男人，Scorpius思绪放空。  
若说三四十年的人生经历教会了他什么，或许就是永远不要抱有希望。  
没有希望，便不会感到失望。  
不将真心交付，便也不会受到伤害。  
得到手的也终将会失去，而那其实也未必是自己真正想要的。  
他累了。  
少年时期的倔强与成年时曾经的不甘都已化为泡影，甚至无法记起。  
人生重来一次？  
算了吧。  
无论是为了不被看轻而努力训练的时光，或是为了一个位子殚精竭力的阴谋，他都已经厌倦。  
他想起了不知是否为罪魁祸首的某个神。  
然而如今的他并不能去往冥府。  
议论的臣民。  
王子的责任。  
在刚刚确定继承人，而那为较小的王子的现在，要是传出大王子暴毙的消息可不太妙。  
不过，实际上他也没有那么想要对自己动手。  
活着或是死去又有何区别？  
不过是痛苦更为延长一些时间。  
而痛苦这种东西，是他最为习惯了的。  
由于受伤产生的肉体上的痛苦，或是从小便接受了的精神上的痛苦，都不过是常伴其左右之物。  
若是想哭的话，那就笑出来吧。  
若是过于痛苦的话，那就大笑出声吧。  
用令那些等着看笑话的人惊讶的声音笑出来吧，决不显示出自己的软弱之处。  
从过去到曾经的结束时分，他都是如此。  
但他现在累了。  
不过是被因出身而嘲笑，由于丝毫不被神偏爱而受到讽刺，曾经会令其火冒三丈的一切都已无所谓。  
无人能拯救，也未曾发出呼喊的玩具，终究是坏掉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这次什么都没做，而且他又是年长的那个，支持他的人反而变多，国内众人对他也意外地尊敬爱戴，使得继承权方面变得有些麻烦。  
> 于是在此之后某次知道了敌国的阴谋时，他想到了一个优秀的解决方法，既能解决弟弟继承权不稳的问题，又能让敌国处于劣势，唯一的代价仅仅是他自己……


End file.
